1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to frame assemblies and more particularly to a construction for a pressed together and screwed together connection arrangement to permit the easy assembly of panel displays for commercial purposes.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The commercial display industry is replete with panel holding systems for supporting signage in business establishments. There is a need however for frame assemblies which are easily assembled by business employees of those commercial establishments, which employees require minimal technical capabilities, which frame assemblies however, permit a wide variety of assembly configurations. Such frame assemblies also need to be sturdy so as to withstand occasional customer abuse or mistreatment and which frame assemblies may be shipped and/or stored in a minimal space or containment.
It is therefore an object of the present invention, to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a frame assembly which may be readily assembled by commercial staff with minimal training.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention, to provide a frame assembly in which portions thereof may be preassembled, in a configuration which minimizes the size of any shipping container needed, or minimizes the storage facility necessary therefor.